Proxima Starfall
Proxima Starfall ' is a recurring character of ''Mysticons. She first appears in "All Hail Necrafa!" She is voiced by '''Stacey DePass." Personal History Appearance She has short forest green hair styled in a bob cut, red glasses worn over light green eyes, and pale skin. She is also shorter than most Astromancers. Personality She is highly knowledgeable in high magics and very uptight in "bringing the Mysticons to justice." She seems to hold a grudge, as she initially hated that Emerald had unintentionally caused her to have a star-shaped scar on her right cheek. Despite her high intellect, she is quite arrogant and not very modest. Upon the apparent discovery of her true royal heritage, she becomes more friendly and seems conflicted about her twin sister being a "spoiled princess" as she doubts that they could have anything in common. Mystical Abilities As a top-level Astromancer, she is naturally supremely powerful and appears to be far stronger than most top-level Astromancers, equal to those of Nova Terron. * Mystical Energy Generation & Manipulation: '''One of her well-known magical abilities are emitting immensely strong rays of mystical, purple-white energy from her hands that target several opponents from a distance and leave extensive damage in its wake. * '''Levitation: She can also hover/levitate off the ground. * Extrasensory Perception * Enhanced Intuition * Clairvoyance * Memory Manipulation & Alteration * Long-Distance Teleportation: '''With a special twin bracelet that Arkayna had given her, she and her twin are able to teleport over large distances of Gemina by going through a yellow portal in space. * '''Mystic Force-Field Generation: '''She is capable of erecting a strong force-dome around her and others that can withstand extensive damage from even the strongest of attacks. * '''Mind Link: '''Develops this telepathic link after intimately connecting with Arkayna. Natural Talents * '''High Intellect & Extensive Technological Knowledge: 'She appears to have more knowledge at how to utilize advanced astromancer technology, as she managed to repair both the star ship and the dome with relative ease. Appearances Season One * All Hail Necrafa! (first appearance) * The Dome * Gems of the Past * Through My Enemy's Eyes * The Prophecy Unleashed Season Two * Three Mysticons and a Baby * Star-Crossed Sisters * Twin Stars Unite * The Dragon's Rage * The Mask Trivia Background * She was from the exact same pixie orphanage as Zarya. * Her birth gem is a blue-green hexagon, in the vault of the Dragon. Notes * Her name is a flare star in the constellation Centaurus that is nearest to the sun. It also from "proximity" which means "a connection" or "closeness." * Emerald nicknames her "Specs" referring to her red spectacles. * It is she who declares the new Mysticons outlaws who must be "brought to justice". * She made a showed cameo in "The Astromancer Job" when Nova Terron and the other high-level Astromancers were reprimanding the Mysticons for their failure. * She now has a star-shaped scar on her right cheek, due to Emerald blasting her with her own magic rays. * Zarya calls her "the armchair Astromancer" due to her mainly staying on the sidelines. * At times, her green eyes turn pale gray, according to the lighting. * She sits on the left, next to Gandobi. * Emerald admires her for always being organized and well-prepared. * She, too, has a diary (which she calls her '"reflection log") and writes with the same color-coded quill that Arkayna used in "An Eye for an Eye." * She goes crazy for Sky Pies pizza. * She is given an identical jeweled bracelet that possess the power of Long-Range Teleportation. She continues to wear it, even during her stay on the realm of Earth, and recovers it after she is rescued by the Mysticons, Malvaron and Nova Terron. * In "Scream of a Banshee", she is mentioned by Arkayna and Piper. Quotes Season One * "Perhaps I could give it a try?" * "Proxima, Proxima Starfall." * "There! The Dragon Mage!" * "Star Master, can this dome really protect us from Necrafa?" * "We must stabilize the signals before the dome projector overloads." * "We"? * "I don't think so!!" * "How dare you enter the hallowed hall of the Astromancers!!" * "I will be fine, Nova Terron, once the Mysticons are brought to justice." * "I don't see anyone, Nova Terron." * "If hurry, we can catch them coming out of the sewers." * "I will have justice for this!" * "They escaped. But how?" * "Hmm." * "Star Master! Are you OK" * "I'll tell you what you've got! You gotten us into a heap of trouble!" * "At once, Star Master." * "Let's go, Girls! It's magic hour!" * "These caves run for miles under Drake City. At their center is the cavern that spawns these monsters." * "I it all up here. I memorized the layout. But I also have backup on parchment, in case of emergency." * "There might be a clue in the prophecy. How does it go?" * "My map!!" Season Two * "With all due respect, why should we trust you? There's only one sure way to prevent to prophecy: By keeping the Princess under lock and key." * "Perhaps I should start the beginning: When the Astromancers adopted me all those years ago..." * "As a young wizard, I was not a natural when it came to magic. And the other mages were not always kind to me as a result." * "Now, where was I? Feeling like I never belonged, like I was missing a part of myself? Oh, I can't remember. But I must thank you, Your Highness." * "You're not the Princess!! Get back here!!? Who are you!?" * "Get back here, you enchantment!!" * "Reveal yourself!! Who are you!!?" * "Oh. I am so sorry, Your Highness." * "Dear, Reflection Log, I have a long lost sister. Explanation point. Any hope of a reunion may put the realm in peril. I have mixed feelings here. Quill, switch to red ink for mixed feelings.'" * "You dispense ink. Not opinions." * "Very well...one hour. No longer. We tell no one, and we never do this again." * "The twin stars of Samara. When I was just a starling at the Academy, I was obsessed with them." * "What was our mother like?" * "I thank you, Princess Arkayna, but unfortunately our time is up." * "Teleportation bracelets?" * "No!! No!! Not cool! We've exposed ourselves to significant danger!" * ''"Run!!" * "Wow. You're pretty good at that for a princess." * "We did it! We made in one piece!" * "Oh please. I'm taking us to Nova Terron." * "Nonsense! stop fighting!!" * "Why are you trying to ruin my life!!?" * "Let's just get to the Academy. The sooner we find some magic to separate us, the better." * "Is this the Mysticons secret lair?" * "Once we're detached, I'm informing Nova Terron of your bad behavior." * "At least I'm not an entitled princess." * "We're doomed!" * "This whole situation is one big cosmic disaster!!" * "Arkayna, I'm not jealous that you're a princess. I'm jealous you got...her." * "I have missed her my whole life." * "Purple eyes, purple talisman? Perhaps some form of mind control?' * "We understand that we must be kept apart. For the good of all." * "That was quite the adventure. It will make for a strong diary entry." * "Get your shadowy tendrils off me!! You're a disgrace to the ancient Order of the Astromancers!" * "No! The Spectral Dragon egg!" Gallery Proxima_Sunburst.png.jpg File:Proxayna.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Female Category:Astromancers Category:Humans